Give Me Love
by RosexScorpius4ever
Summary: The title was taken from Ed Sheeran's song "Give Me Love", which I LOVE! Rated M for sexual reasons: Not for the feint of heart, do not read if you don't understand how life is made XD


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Give Me Love**

By LilyxJames4ever

Fresh out of the shower, Scorpius Malfoy stood in his bedroom in his new flat admiring himself in the mirror.

"Damn, I look good," he smirked, admiring his naked torso. His eyes roamed down his body to what he refers to as "The Family Jewel". His smirk widened as he began prepping it for what he knew would come later. How soon it would be coming is what he did not expect.

"Preparing yourself, I see," mocked a voice from the doorway.

Starting, he quickly let go of himself and turned around. He didn't hide himself though; it wasn't as though she hadn't seen it all already.

"I think I could help you there," she leered, eyeing his member greedily. He felt himself harden – she _so_ turned him on.

Noticing this, she strutted over to him, wearing nothing but a skimpy towel that hardly covered her rear-end.

"That is, if I'm allowed," she purred, stroking his chest, now close enough to feel his hard breathing.

"Do me like it's your first time."

Sinking to her knees but holding her towel up, she began caressing his penis, squeezing and pulling it in all the right ways to send him soaring. She licked the head and to his embarrassment he nearly came then. Smirking in satisfaction, she placed the entire thing in her mouth and began sucking hard and fast.

"Ohh," he groaned, getting harder by the moment. "Faster," he hissed.

She sucked with increased rapidity, enjoying the moans she elicited from him. She loved having this power over him. In no time, he came and she swallowed it whole, reveling in the taste like no other.

"Now it's my turn," he smirked, putting his hands on her waist. She smirked devilishly at him and pushed him down on the bed, the foreplay far from over. It had only just begun.

As he lay on his back, he watched as she stood there, soaking wet and glowing. Even though it was nothing new, his eyes widened as she unwrapped the towel, allowing it to fall on the floor around her ankles, revealing her goddess body. It was a body all men would die for but he got to make love in every night.

Smirking again, she threw one leg over him as he tried to lessen his racing heart and throbbing member. It was no use though, for she began grinding up against him relentlessly. He moaned again as he watched her bountiful breasts undulating above his face.

Finally taking action, he began sucking on her wonderfully sculpted breasts. As he sucked on her left breast, he fondled the right, squeezing the nipple with his pointer finger and thumb. This got him the reaction he hoped for. He'd be damned if he were going to be the only one turned on tonight.

Catching her off guard, but only for a moment, he flipped them. Now he was on top of her, dominant once more. Doing one of the two things he knew would warrant a great response out of her, he cupped her breasts and squeezed his penis inside of them. Now it was his turn to grind her and to smirk at the effect he had. He could feel her wet beneath him and knew it wasn't from the shower she had taken.

"Scorpius," she moaned, causing him to grin in triumph.

"That's right, say my name," he smirked. "Say it!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

He chucked huskily, removing his member from her now raw breasts and eyeing her greedily. Both knew what came next.

In one fluid movement, he entered her. This elicited a scream of pleasure, one that could never be replicated.

"Oh, Scorpius! FASTER! HARDER!" she cried, gripping his hair.

He increased his speed, pumping into her like he had never done so before. He could feel both of them growing sweaty but it only turned him on further. This was one activity from which he would never tire.

They both continued to scream in pleasure as the bed rocked back and forth. Neither one wanted to be the first to come.

To Scorpius' immense pleasure, she came first, but closely followed by him. As his warmth filled her, he began to slow before stopping completely, finally tired.

He collapsed beside her, both of them breathing heavily. As their naked bodies entwined, there was nowhere else they would rather be.

"I love you, Scorpius," she whispered, tracing his defined biceps.

He smiled into her hair.

"I love you too Rose."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Just an idea that came to me and since they're my OTP I thought I'd share it with you since I haven't posted in ages. Please drop a review!


End file.
